Beauty and the Beastboy
by That Little Ginger
Summary: Under construction! Please come back soon!


**Have you ever had this thing happen where you get really addicted to a certain topic on fanfic? It happens to me all the time. Seriously. Well my current obsession is (guess what?) Teen Titans. Specifically the relationship between Beastboy and Raven. I've been having all these ideas for a story going through my head but they all leave before I can write them down :(! And some of them were really good, too D:**

**Anyways, here comes the prologue :D The team members are all "normal" and have no powers during the prologue. They fight using weapons and having good skills. So on and so forth.**

**Darn, I don't own any of these characters...**

**Prologue**

Long ago, there was a team of young heroes named the Teen Titans who lived in a large tower hidden inside of a large forest. The heroes were brave, strong, and good people who fought for justice and peace to the town nearby. The leader of the team was a brave, skilled, and acrobatic teen called Robin. He was a kind boy and sought justice in the world. His fellow companion was a beautiful young girl named Starfire. Her gorgeous looks should not deceive you from her amazing strength and skill in battle, although she is a very sweet and kind girl. The third and oldest member of the team was a kind boy named Victor. He had amazing potential and was strong both physically and mentally. One clear skill he had was with technology, making him a great asset to the team. The fourth and final member of the team was a small teen named Garfield. Young Garfield was funny and had a knack with weapons and animals. In fact, some would say he was a beast, although he did not eat meat. However, he was also cocky and could also get annoying because he talked a lot. Although this group of young teens were kind and had good hearts, they still had enemies.

One villian that clearly despised the group was an evil man named Slade. However, if he truly wished to kill them, he would've by now. He enjoyed tormenting the team and making them suffer too much to actually come across the idea of killing them. Several times he has turned the public against them and used it to hurt them. Other times he would use full-on violence or hidden weapons such as bombs. He has done countless things to hurt the young group but he had something new planned. He had a totally different plan. It was a new and possibly better approach. He needed to teach the young teens a lesson. But not with weapons. Not with violence. He was going to use magic. However, Slade only meant to use it to hurt them as he usually would - in a teasing way. This time, however, the magic would go too far and he couldn't stop it.

It was a cold autumn night when the team finally got home from a fight with Plasmus and they were quite tired. Garfield and Victor dropped onto the couch in the center of the room as Starfire slowly followed. Robin immediately headed towards his room as the doorbell to the tower rang. Robin groaned as he slowly headed towards the door and Victor brought his head up from the coach asking who it was. The door slowly opened to reveal a small, old woman wearing a long robe and holding a rose.

"May I please stay here in this large abode in return for this precious rose?" she asked in an extremely raspy and cold voice. Strands of her hair stuck up and her right eye twitched as she looked at the mask of the young boy. Her long, bony fingers curled to stroke a petal of the rose and a slight smile grew upon her face. She licked her lips as she stared into the mask of the boy who did not answer her question.

Robin knew that he couldn't let a stranger into their house because they were superheroes. This could be a trap. She might try to hurt them in their sleep. Maybe she wasn't a villain. But, she could accidentally hurt herself with all of the gadgets and weapons in the tower. "Umm... I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm not sure if we can."

The old woman jerked up and said in an angered voice, "And why not, child? I see no harm in it and I will return the favor!" She started flailing around her arms and dangling the rose in front of Robin's face. She held an awkward position to the door and started bouncing around. Her eye kept twitching and she screamed in a bitter tone. It was actually a poor but funny sight to see. This lady looked as if she might hurt herself.

"Friend Robin, I am afraid she might hurt you. Excuse me, but can you not stay in a place other than here?" asked Starfire as she approached the door. Her eyes met the old lady in a concerned but amused gaze.

Garfield and Victor watched the scene laughing as they were on the sofa. Victor started banging his fist on the cushion at the sight of the old lady flailing about. Garfield was holding his stomach as he fought back tears and squeaked out, "What a freak!"

The old lady turned her head to the younger teen on the couch and leered at him. Anger flowed through her as she started chanting out words from her ice cold lips. She started glowing and slowly floated into the air chanting out words. The teens started taking a fighting stance and were ready to start a fight when the old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. She had long, flowing blonde hair that curled at the tips. Her eyes reflected the clear blue sky but had traces of dark blue. They narrowed at the group of young children before her and her lips curved downwards.

"You have mocked me and left me outside of your house. There is no sympathy I shall give to you ungrateful children. A freak I am? Well I shall make you four the real freaks! For 5 long years you children shall keep this curse and unless you find somebody that you can accept and that will accept you within that time, you shall stay that way forever! I will warn you, though. Fate will make it so that this somebody is not only a hard person to reach, but also a hard person to admit emotion! Keep this rose that you would not accept, for it will act as your guide to how long you have. Once the very last petal reached the ground, you will all keep this curse forever..." the woman said as she faded away against the doorway. Small hints of dust were left behind on her outline as her body disappeared into the dark night.

All of the team members shifted as they gaped at the doorway. They didn't know what just happened. They saw her use the magic, but nothing was happening. Maybe she wasn't actually casting a spell. Maybe she didn't perform it correctly. The team didn't feel any different than before and decided to let it be. As the young teens made a course to their respected bedrooms, they stopped in place. They all felt an immense pain coursing through each and every one of their veins. Suddenly, each team member started glowing unnaturally.

Robin had a red aura that was beaming from inside of him. The red enveloped his overtook him entirely for a second. Then, he fell onto the ground on his knees.

Starfire was glowing in a yellow aura and floated up into the air. Her red hair was swirling around and she was gasping at how high up she was floating. Her eyes shifted into a greater green and she felt heat rising into her hands. They were glowing green and felt as if they were enveloped in a hot green aura.

Victor glowed in a bright blue color and felt his insides turning. He felt as if parts of his body were exploding and started to scream at the excruciating pain he was attaining. His arms and legs felt as if they were being ripped apart and felt lighter and lighter. His left eye was scorching with pain and the sight from that eye was fading.

Garfield was shifting and felt immensely cold. His entire body felt numb and his ears were hurting as if they were being pulled. He was embraced in a bright green light that overcame him and he felt as if an animal was inside of him, trying to burst out.

They all fell to the floor unconscious with the pain of the curse lingering on them.

Months passed by and the Titans were hurt from the pain left by the curse. Both physically and mentally.

They continued to try and go on with their lives as if they were still normal. In fact, they thought it would be easier to fight crime and save civilians since they gained superpowers that could help them fight and give them the advantage. In a way, they were correct. They became more adept to fighting and it became an easier job to do. However, the public didn't accept them. They were freaks and the public didn't want freaks.

They continued to fight although they received several negative comebacks and comments. Praise was scarce and some people didn't even want to be saved. They would much rather have the police go or something else. They were continued to be called freaks in public. They were accused of working with the devil or being the result of a crazy science experiment. Some people even said they weren't human. The Titans tried to keep going. They wanted to fight for justice just like they did before, but sometimes it got hard. At some points, they would just loose it and snap. Maybe even have a mental breakdown. This didn't stop the negative comments. In fact, it made it worse. And the media just ate it all up. They called them several names and stated that they should be put in a lab for testing.

At one point, protesters came and told them to stop fighting. They didn't want freaks to be the heroes of the city. They wanted normal people. The citizens said that they could rely on other, _normal_ people. Soon, the Titans just gave up. The media, the civilians, and simply everybody drove them into isolation. The only ones they had were each other. The curse was going to become something that would last their entire lives.

The teens never left their building unless they had to buy some necessities. The money used was funded by Robin's guardian who they were grateful to. They never actually met the man because he was always so busy, but he never rejected them. He gave them support and provided money. When that happened, they were in disguise and didn't use their powers. Of course, they didn't trust people as much anymore. They didn't want to be hurt again.

They thought one girl was going to prove them wrong. She was around their age and had a lot of potential. Her name was Terra. She was nice, funny, smart, and became a member of their group. She loved them and they loved her in a way that the team would. Everybody in the team accepted her as if she had the curse, too. In fact, she had powers, just like them. This just made her the perfect person to lift the curse. It was as if she was a message from God, Buddha, or whatever higher power it was that did this for them. Beastboy and Terra grew a small infatuation with each other and became a happy couple. They thought it was the best thing that would happen. However, the curse didn't lift. She said she accepted them and they knew they accepted her. It didn't make sense to them and they just wanted it to go away.

One day, they found out. They were deceived. Lied to. And hurt. Terra worked for Slade and was deceiving them. She may have actually cared for them, but her problem was acceptance. She couldn't accept herself and she couldn't accept them. Slade had brainwashed her and took away her feelings for acceptance and love. It may have not been her fault, but she couldn't be the key the curse.

Soon, the Titans lost all hope. They would live this life forever and be branded as freaks. After all, that is what they were. They weren't humans at all.

Robin may have looked human, but he was different. The once talkative, kind, and outgoing boy was now an antisocial and unemotional hero. He usually remained silent and had a hard time showing feelings. It was as if he couldn't say if he loved somebody or anything. Robin had plenty of chances to be normal just like everybody else. Unlike the rest of his team, he didn't gain some sort of "freak" power. Robin was just Robin. But he shunned others away. Not just because of his hidden emotions - it's because he didn't want to leave his team. Although he didn't show it, he truly loved them as if they were his family.

Starfire grew several powers. She became a monster to any outsider who didn't know her. Although she was kind and gentle, she couldn't control her powers. Her energy blasts would randomly appear and she would spontaneously start floating above ground. People called her a freak of nature when she was near. Others called her a beautiful temptress that would kill you once you were in her grip, but Starfire wasn't like that. She wasn't like that at all. She believed in love and friendship. Her powers drew others away, though, so she could never really have a real friend. At least, no friends that were girls. She only had her three male teammates.

Victor probably had the hardest time, for he lost parts of his body. They were replaced by robotic devices and he became a cyborg. His left eye was exchanged with a scanning device that could help him lock on to others. It could also analyze and differentiate whatever it saw. To put it together, he was a robot. His heart and mind were still human but people could not see that. He was a robot. He still had a carefree nature, but deep inside, he questioned his humanity. He felt like he wasn't a human. He was a robot that could not feel or push through limits. Despair came over him and he abandoned his name and called himself Cyborg.

Garfield became an elf-like creature. Not only did he have pointy ears, but also slight fangs on the bottom half of his teeth. Not to mention the fact that he was green. Not just his skin, but his hair, too. They resembled his eyes. But his eyes showed through his hurt emotions. He wasn't just called a freak. He was also deceived and emotionally rejected by Terra. She was somebody he thought he could trust. At some times, his animal instincts would take over and he would become a beast. But he could always turn into a beast, whether it was in the form of a python or a mythical dragon. Garfield could shape shift into any animal he saw. However, this beast that would overtake him could also overtake his emotions and well-being. So, like Victor, he changed his name into Beastboy to fit his new skills.

They all isolated themselves in the tower for a long time. The crime rate of Jump City skyrocketed and the Titans could only helplessly watch. They were in the background just like everybody else. They had no more connection to the outside world. Although while in disguise they would talk to a few people, they never really met that one person that could lift the curse. That person was out there somewhere, but that was the only glimmer of hope they clung to. Maybe, someday, that person would come. Maybe. Hopefully...

Three years went on and the Titans became nothing more than a story from the past. People forgot all about them and was happy with it. Life went on as if nothing was wrong, but deep in the forest of Jump City, a group of young teens were still rejected from the world. Little did they know that their key was simply a few kilometers away.

A new girl took her first steps into the creaky floor of her new apartment that her hated dad bought for her. She walked around and looked out the window to look at the clear blue skies. She opened it to feel the breeze gently caress her face and she closed her eyes. She slowly opened them back up to look at see the lush trees in the forest below her apartment window. The girl went over to a box and shuffled through it until she finally found what she wanted. In her hands was a novel and she opened the page as she comfortably sat at the edge of her window...

**Ohoho! I finally finished... again! I finished this chapter up yesterday and tried to upload it. To my utmost joy (sarcasm intended), it became a blank screen. I tried refreshing the page and it told me there was a freaking page error 1 or something! I was so pizzed that wfhjsdjnvfsadlkvgheoifru! Yeah. I just blew off the steam. Anyhoodles, it's finally finished and I'm quite happy with the results. It's going by a little slow because I want to give a lot of detail to the story. Let the characters have their moments. Please tell me how you think of the story and I'll be off on my way to uploading the next chapter :)**

**Just so you know, this is the prologue, so the real story hasn't even started yet. It starts off a lot like the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, but I'm going to put some twists and turns. A few curve balls to surprise you guys. After all, there are four beasts (the Titans) and no Cogsworth?**

**Constructive criticism and reviews will be worshiped and loved.**

**-Ella**


End file.
